


Tales from Owlfeather Bayou

by Slysheen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysheen/pseuds/Slysheen
Summary: As a GED in customer service at Joja corp, Shiori needed to make a choice. Hack her way to the top or give it up and begin anew. A timely inheritance from her grandfather gives her that chance in Stardew Valley. But as she will discover, the road to success is long and uncertain, no matter which fork you take.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for something different. I tried Stardew Valley when it first came out and couldn’t get into it, now with a second look in 1.2 I’m having a great time. But as with most things I experience I look at the world of Stardew Valley and say, “But there can be so much more!”
> 
> I’m writing this fic in tandem with my current run through. I’ll be focusing on the farmer as a character instead of a nebulous do-gooder everyone likes. I’m also going to focus much more on the town as a whole and the interactions between the villagers, they usually seem more like background in most fics I’ve read. Events will have consequences. Relationships will change, grow, and shrink. Events will follow the game to a point but I want to focus on the stories not elaborated on. There will be patches of darkness but I’m going to do my best to maintain and expand on the warm fluffy feels ConcernedApe has made for us.
> 
> Farmer’s female, Farm is the Riverland farm, love interest is…now why would I spoil that so soon? ;)

**Chapter 1 Bayou Barnyard**

 

Something loud bounced me out of sleep, “Whaa?” I mumbled. The bus driver cursed and I saw smoke rising from the engine. It slowly glided to a stop by the side of the road. Sometime during my nap the concrete and skyscrapers where I’d used to live and work shifted into rolling hills still slightly brown from the just departed winter.

“Well, looks like this is the end of the line kid.” the driver said. She was blonde, actually looked much younger up close and had a face marked with many laugh, smile, and frown lines. The massive amounts of eyeshadow kind of threw off the effect though.

“Wait, is this Pelican Town?” I asked through a small spike of anxiety.

“A-yup.” the driver said, “and this scrap heap isn’t going anywhere else today.”

 

I grabbed my suitcase and purse. The road tapered even more further down and almost seemed to be swallowed by the coming wilderness. A man stood at the side of the road, fairly old with greying hair, a grey mustache and a cabby cap. He wore suspenders over a green button-up with yellow tie and brown neat looking but sturdy shoes. A worried frown wrinkled his brow before he smiled broadly at me, an expression that looked well-worn and comfortable.

“Ah, you must be Shiori!” he said and wringed my hand enthusiastically. “Welcome to Pelican Town!” My mind clicked and I returned a smile of own.

“Mayor Lewis? It’s good to be here.” he nodded at his name.

“The townsfolk have been very curious about the new farmer.”

The driver fiddling with the bus engine grunted and I turned.

“Name’s Pam kid.” she smiled, but it looked more like a wince. “Wish we could’ve met under better conditions.” I looked past her shoulder, I didn’t know anything about mechanics but even I was sure engine parts usually weren’t colored black or hanging loose. She straightened up and sighed.

“She’s done for Lewis.” she said, defeat coloring her words. Lewis nodded in symphony.

“It’s okay Pam, we’ll see what we can do tomorrow.” Pam gave a melancholic nod and took a left at the fork of the dirt road.

 

“But let's not dwell on that.” Lewis said. “Your grandfather’s farm is this way!” he began walking, far faster than I’d expected from someone his age and I had to hurry to keep up.

“Good man, he did so much for the valley.” Lewis said fondly. “We had Robin inspect the cottage and put in a produce shipping box, when you start harvesting put it in and I’ll come by and pick it up in the morning, rain or snow!”

The trees grew thicker until I could hear the trickle of a brook. The sound grew louder as we continued until it became a murmur of something larger flowing. Lewis stopped and I almost bumped into him. I looked around in confusion until I could make out a wooden cottage in a sea of green.

“Here we are!” Lewis announced.

 _Oh dear._ The farm was more of a forest then anything, maples, oak, and pine existed as one mass of green with grass as high as I was and weeds choking out everything that wasn’t covered in a leafy canopy. We approached and crossed a set of planks over a stream running through a 3 foot deep groove. I saw another to the side and realized the grooves ran throughout the area of the farm almost like the land was on stilts above the water. Maybe a river delta was a better description.

“Oh, this is neat.” I said in spite of the massive amount of future work pressing down on me.

“Yes it is, one of the best fishing spots in the valley.” Lewis agreed, “Willy used to love coming by.”

“Willy?”

“Our local fisherman, he probably knew your grandfather better than anyone else in town.”

“Oh, where does he live?”

“Down by the docks, he’s been out for a fishing trip for around a month, I’m sure he’d love to meet you when he gets back.” I digested his words and looked around again.

“It looks like it needs a little work.” I said. He chuckled.

“Yes, your grandfather stipulated only his blood was allowed to be here without express permission, I think he meant it to protect the land but we also couldn’t maintain it.” he shrugged. “There is a lot of building materials here though.” he said. “You could probably sell it to Robin, our carpenter to tide you over a little until your first harvest.”

 

The sun settled lower in the sky and the shadows seemed to give the place an otherworldly feel. It felt more magical than scary though.

“This could be fun actually.” I muttered.

“That’s the spirit!” Lewis said and checked his watch. “Wow, that late already. I need to get back to my elected duties.” he smiled. “If you need any information about the town don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you Mayor Lewis.” I said and bowed slightly at the waist, he shook my hand and left.

 

The house was in pretty good condition if sparse. A fireplace sat in the middle of the back wall with two windows on the left. A small but comfy looking bed sat in the lower right-hand corner, it even had a basic TV. A yellow package sat in the center of the room. I opened it and took out 15 packs of parsnip seeds.

“Welcome to Pelican Town!” the letter had an efficient but flowing script. “Here’s a few free samples to get you started with plenty more to be bought at my store! Please come visit soon, we’d love to meet you. Pierre.”

“Well that was nice of him.” I said feeling better already, I put them on the nightstand by the bed and turned in for the night The usual rumble of traffic and trucks downshifting on the highway was absent in favor of soft cricket chirping and the steady but distant flow of water. Even with the massive job ahead of me I couldn’t help but drink in the peaceful night.


	2. Forest Foraging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her first harvest long off, Shiori must crack the problem of sustainability.

I awoke to the smell of water and trees. It took me a second to remember where I was.

“Oh, Pelican Town.” I stretched out my arms and cracked my back, a pine box in the corner by the fireplace I hadn’t seen the night before had a few tools in them. The axe was slightly notched, the hoe had a little rust, and the scythe needed sharpening, but they would work for now and at least they were free.

 

I glanced around the tiny room for a while before I realized what was missing, my humble abode didn’t have a kitchen. Which meant no breakfast. _Grandpa what?_ I blinked and took out the tools from the box, I had some money leftover the town probably had some kind of breakfast place. The TV was working, it only had three channels that worked though, a weather station, some fortune-telling thing and a show called “Livin’ off the Land.” That last one seemed so suddenly relevant.

“ _This one's for all you greenhorns out there: chop wood and search for wild forage to earn some cash while waiting on your first harvest!”_ I’d forgotten forage existed, berries and junk might not be the most filling but it could help. I picked up the tools and mentally prepared myself.

 

The farm was just as overwhelming as the previous day, _I can’t clear this, an industrial logger couldn’t clear this._ The anxiety I felt yesterday came back with a vengeance, _Why did grandpa think I could do this?_ I sat on the porch for a while until my panicking mind settled. _Okay how to solve problems, break them into smaller parts._ I walked up to a small sapling close to the house and swung the axe.

 

By 10:30 I’d cleared a small space and planted the seeds Pierre had gifted me. I grabbed a basket from one of the closets and seeing no path made my way south exploring the farm. A few handfuls of berries found their way into the basket and I even found a large white veggie sort of like a carrot. The sound of water faded and the trees didn’t seem quite so crowded here. The berries here seemed a bit brighter, I tried a few but the acrid taste made me spit them out. _Not ripe enough._

I was getting ready to turn back when a voice called out.

“Don’t touch those, they’re poisonous!” A woman with bright orange hair in a single braid closed the distance, worry in her expression. I stared at her wide eyed for a second before bending over poking my fingers in my mouth. _How’d they do it in the movies?_ I wondered before my stomach heaved. The woman made it to me as I was coughing.

“This is a wonderful first impression.” I groaned. The woman sighed in relief, she was wearing a loose vest of forest green over a light long sleeved shirt and blue jeans held in place by a large leather belt.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I don’t think I’ve seen you around, are you the new farmer?”

“Yes, Shiori.” I said and shook her hand with my left. The confusion on her face was replaced with understanding and she returned it.

“I’m Leah, I didn’t expect to see anyone out here.” she said. I squirmed uncomfortably.

“I...uh,”

“Was foraging for breakfast?” she asked, I blinked.

“Yes, how did you know?” I asked, she laughed, it was a nice laugh, warm and surprisingly deep.

“I do it all the time too.” she said, I raised an eyebrow.

“I’m an artist.” she clarified. “I love my work but the prices in town can get a little…” she looked aside guiltily.

“Yes, I spent most of my money just getting here.” I said, she nodded.

“Well, if you need help learning what to look for I can lend you one of my guides!” she said. “But first I should probably take you to see Harvey.”

“Who?” I asked.

“The town doctor.” Leah said. I opened my mouth to protest but my stomach twisted and I acquiesced.

“Good!” Leah said, “We’ll get the book on the way, I think you’ll like Harvey, he’s a little awkward but he’s good at medicine.”

 

I followed her into town, she stopped by a rustic little college and came out with a massive hardcover book, a Botanist’s guide, the pages were earmarked with little post it notes. We passed another farm with some cows grazing in an enclosure. A more-heavyset woman with her chestnut hair in a similar braid to Leah’s waved from inside. Leah waved back and her eyes went from her to me.

“Shiori, this is Marnie.” Leah introduced us. Marnie had a pleasantly plump face and warm brown eyes, she was wearing a thick brown and green dress, a little girl around five was peering at me from behind her legs. Small blue eyes and dark hair observed me for a moment. I smiled but she ducked back behind Marnie.

“Shiori, that’s a nice name.” Marnie said and shook my hand, her fingers were hard and calloused from years of farmwork.

“And this is Jas.” She said and tried to pull aside but the little girl followed her.

“Goodness, don’t worry she’s just shy.” I smiled again but winced as my stomach clenched.

“Sorry to cut this short.” Leah said, “But I need to bring her to the doctor.” Marnie frowned.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m sure it’ll be just fine, just a little checkup.” Leah said with false cheer. Marnie looked slightly perturbed but nodded.

“It was still nice to meet you dear, please come by when you’re feeling better.” she said. I nodded.

“It was nice to meet you too.”

 

The wilderness gave way to a small town, some houses and what I assumed was Pierre’s general store.

“Could you not mention this to anyone? It’s embarrassing.” I asked Leah.

“No problem, I used to live in the city too.” she said with an understanding smile. The clinic was a small building beside Pierre’s store. A man stood behind the counter, milquetoast was the only word I could come up for him, he had flyaway brown hair, brown eyes behind large square glasses and a thin mustache.

“Leah? I wasn’t expecting you until the 27th.” he said before looking at me.

“Oh! This must be the new farmer everyone’s talking about!” he said, his tone fell when I winced.

“Good morning Harvey, she ate Cotoneaster berries.” Leah explained. Harvey sighed and adjusted his glasses.

“It’s fine, I was going to remind her of setting up an introductory appointment anyway.” he said and smiled. “So I guess this just saves time!” he motioned for me to follow him through a door.

“Thanks Leah.” I said.

“No problem.” Leah said. “I have to get back to work now though, come by when you’re feeling better!”

 

“Sit.” Harvey said as we entered the exam room. He held my face gently and shone a small light in both of my eyes.

“How many did you eat?” he asked, the soft milquetoast tone replaced by the brisk confidence you’d expect from any physician.

“Just a few, I got them out when I found out.” I mumbled in embarrassment.

“Good.” Harvey said and started examining my arms and hands. “Though that was fairly irresponsible, wild plants can be deadly if you don’t know what species they are.” he said and  snapped his fingers pointing at my shirt, I pulled it up and he examined my stomach and back.

“Oh, that’s an...intricate tattoo.” he said when he reached my back. I pulled my shirt back down and he cleared his throat.

“Good, no rashes or allergic reactions. You may experience some minor GI discomfort, if it persists for more than a day or two, come back.” he rattled off. “Now if you would allow me to take your vitals I think we’ll be done here.”

 

He finished in good time and I went back to the lobby.

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Shiroi, if you have any further problems feel free to call.”

“Thank you Doctor.” I said with dread and pulled out my wallet. “How much do I owe you?” Harvey waved his hand.

“Nothing this time, the first checkup is free for the residents of Pelican Town.” I gave a shaky laugh and put it away.

“I owe you Harvey.” I said, he smiled.

“Just stay healthy and maybe sell me some pickles if you make any.” he winked.

 

My watch read 1:22, I went next door to Pierre’s for some seeds and breakfast.

“Hello! You must be the new farmer! If you're looking for seeds, my shop is the place to go. I'll also buy produce from you for a good price! A little agriculture could really inject new life into the local economy!” a man called from behind the register. He had a strong jawline, wavy brown hair and half-moon spectacles, a small genial smile on his lips, not the massive fake beauty pageant ones I’d seen all the time in the city.

 

“Hello, you must be Pierre, I’m Shiori.” I said. He shook my hand.

“That’s a nice name.” he noted. “If you are going to keep working that farm I expect we’ll be working closely together.”

“Sure. I’m actually looking for seeds today, and maybe some food.” I said. Pierre helped me pick out some easy hardy seeds for my first spring along with some cheap food. A green-haired woman in a blue and white dress entered from the back of the store.

“Good morning honey.” Pierre said and turned to me. “This is my wife Caroline.” I smiled and shook her hand.

“I’m Shiori.” she smiled back. “My husband runs the general store here. And have you met my daughter, Abigail? She's the pale one with the purple hair.” I thought I heard a faint tone of disapproval.

 

Pierre and I were ringing my stuff up when a girl came from the back. True to Caroline’s word she did have purple hair running in wavy curls down to her shoulders. Her eyes were blue like her mother’s but that’s where the resemblance ended. She had on dark slacks, a gray shirt and a turquoise sleeveless vest.

“Ah, hello.” I said, she blinked a few times before focusing on me.

“Oh that's right...I heard someone new was moving onto that old farm. It's kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself.” she replied.

“You don’t need to stop.” I said. “I mean, I don’t use most of it anyway.” her lips tweaked up a little.

“Abigail, you probably shouldn’t be playing up there in the forest anyway.” Pierre said, a look of concern in his eyes. Abigail rolled her own as he looked away.

“So what’s your name?” she asked me.

“What? Sorry, Shiori.”

“Well, welcome to town, I guess.” she said and walked out the front doors. Pierre followed her, that worried look still in his eyes. I cleared my throat softly and he snapped back.

“Apologies.” he said and finished ringing things up. “Shiori? I know she isn’t going to listen, but if you see her around can you make sure she stays out of trouble up there?”  

I nodded. He sighed in relief and smiled again.

“Thanks for coming around and introducing yourself. I’ll catch you tomorrow hopefully.”

“Definitely, thank you Pierre.” I said and picked up my bags.

 

The new crops went into the ground easily enough, I even had enough food for a few makeshift dinners. I sat in bed as the light dwindled and got out Leah’s book and found a note that read “Spring” in a curly font. She really had done a lot for me, I’d have to make it up when I had the chance. I started reading the first entry. _The wild leek is a vegetable of genus Allium..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather liked the idea behind this one. The usual assumption is the farmer starts off great at foraging, but as a city-person I don't know squat about it and I'd imagine they'd need to learn.


	3. Fetching Fish

Joja corp was bad and all, but the novelty of nature was starting to wear thin when I found myself trying to take a bath in cold spring water. Something slimy brushed past my thigh and I tripped trying to lurch away from it. 

After a filling but not exactly tasty breakfast I went to water the new crops. They were already sending tiny green shoots above the soil, after a single day. I blinked in confusion and looked closer, scenarios ran through my head, each less likely than the last. Maybe Leah was trying to help me again? 

_ Yes, she snuck onto my farm at night despite not knowing where it was in the mess of trees, and planted fledgling crops after digging up the seeds. Or maybe fairies took pity on me eating poisonous forage and magically made them grow. _ I shook my head, no matter what theories I came up with the crops were there and looked like they’d been in the ground for days, one green bulb even had a small flicker of white from a growing cauliflower.

 

The sun was already burning away the mist when I was done watering, the little flag on the mailbox was up. Two letters were inside.

“ _ Hey there Farmer! _

_ Sorry I couldn’t come by yesterday to see you. Hopefully you like how the cottage turned out, it was a real mess before. Once you clear some space out and get some good harvests in I can make that cottage something great! I can also make plenty of the buildings you’ll need. Stop by sometime, we live on the mountain path above town and would love to meet you!” _

_ -Robin _

 

She seemed to be coming on a little strong with business, but then again so did Pierre and he seemed nice enough. I remembered Lewis mentioning I could sell some of the wood to her too. The second letter was on much thicker and somehow more primal stationary, like it got wet a few times and dried out.

“ _ Ahoy Lass! _

_ Just got back from a fishing trip, you should come down to the beach sometime, I got something for ya.” _

_ -Willy _

 

_ Willy,  _ the name rung a bell. Mayor Lewis mentioned him, he said he knew grandfather. I looked down at my flourishing but still rather small garden and the sun barely risen above the trees.  _ Well, I’ve suddenly got much more time.  _ I reflected and took the road into town. 

 

The town wasn’t quite as busy, Pierre wasn’t open yet, a boy stood outside a small blue house spinning a football idly. He wore jeans and a green jacket, his hair was an unobtrusive brown and neatly combed. He blinked as his gaze found me.

“Oh hey, you’re the new girl huh? I think we’re going to get along great. I’m Alex.” He had a nice smile, toothy but genuine. I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Shiori.” he raised an eyebrow at the name but otherwise the ball kept spinning.

“That’s a weird name, sorry if I don’t remember.” he said. “That must’ve made school tough.” 

“Not really, I didn’t have too many friends.” I rubbed my toe in the dirt. 

“Hm, that’s tough to believe. I mean you’re pretty good looking.” he almost got away with it but I could still get the barest impression he was fishing. I stifled my giggles with difficulty. He looked at me in confusion.

“What?”

“Nothing. Hey Alex, this might be an odd question but do you know where Willy lives?”

“The old fisher guy? He lives in the shack on the beach, down that way.” he pointed South past a white two story. 

“Ah, thank you Alex.”

“Cool.” he nodded. “It’s about time I did my pushups. See you around.” 

 

The houses gave way to a beautiful cobblestone bridge. Beyond, the forest thinned out and I started hearing the faintest sound of lapping waves and the scent of the ocean. The trees opened onto a small but picturesque beach, a small one room cottage sat at the treeline and two small docks extended out into the foamy waves. I took a deep breath and rapped on the door.

“Hi, Willy? You sent me a letter, I’m Sh-”

What greeted me was a warm smile and flowing blonde hair. He was probably mid to late 20’s, a little older than me. Well-defined features, laughing blue eyes, and fancy dress shirt under a red overcoat. 

“Oh my.” I finished.

“Ah, the new farmer we’ve all been expecting...and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation!” 

“Oh, really?”

“Indeed, though I did not expect her to appear before me so easily! But where are my manners, I am Elliot, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss?”

“S-shiroi.” I stuttered. “Do they normally talk this much about new arrivals?”

“Ah, I’m afraid I’m fairly new to the town as well, I moved in a year before, but I presume so, they gave me quite the warm welcome as well.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Elliot, do you happen to know where Willy is?”

“Willy lives out on the pier.” he said, pointing out another shack I’d glossed over on my initial inspection. “Please come back soon, the beach can get rather lonely.”

“Y-yes, of course, thank you Elliot.” he smiled and shut the door with a slight nod of his head. I stood for a second processing, of all the places to find a scholarly gentleman, in a shack by the sea was one of my least expected.

 

The pier took a left turn a few dozen meters into the ocean, At the end stood a figure in red flannel and worn blue jeans. He had dark hair and beard had gone slightly grey and a straw hat, he was swaying slightly, as if listening to a song only he could hear. I approached, he didn’t acknowledge me, his eyes were closed and after a little time I realized he was swaying with the cycle of the waves. He cracked rich chocolatey eyes and his beard twitched in a small smile.

“Ahoy there lass. It’s nice to see young people movin’ into the valley. It’s not very common these days.” his smile grew. “And even better since you’re ol’ Gregory’s. Seeing that littl’ farm going to waste broke my heart.”

“You knew grandpa?” 

“Sure did, best angler in the valley. He was to the rivers what Willy is to the seas.” He paused. “Actually, that’s why I sent you that letter. I found one o’ Gregory’s old rods, now I don’t know if you have any interest in takin’ up his mantle lass. But even if you don’t, he would’ve wanted you to have it.” He unslung one of the two fishing rods he had at his side and handed it to me almost reverently. 

 

The grip was worn but comfortable leather, The wood of the body was stained and dipped slightly. The hook and line were obviously new. 

“Y’ know lass, if you haven’t been fishing for a while I’d be happy to teach ya.” I thought about it.

“Okay Willy, but I need to go see Robin today so it’ll have to be just a few.”

 

A few turned into 11. 

“Willy, I really need to go see Robin.” I said, dropping the mackerel into the bucket. He chuckled. 

“11’s a good haul lass, now just bring em into my shop and I’ll count out yer money.”

“Wait, you’re paying me for the fish?” Willy looked at me like I was crazy.

“Of course, I run a fish market lass. Why wouldn’t I pay you?”

“N-nothing.” I said. Willy smiled and dumped a small pile of coins into my hands. I counted and found it was enough to get some more seeds from Pierre and actually get something nice to eat.

“I miscount something lass?” his eyebrows wrinkled.

“No! Not at all, thank you very much Willy!” I said. He nodded and stuck a pipe between his lips and gazed over the ocean again. I took my leave to see Robin.

  
  


The shadows were starting to get pretty long by the time Robin’s house came into sight. The garage door was open and a lanky man was working on a motorcycle, his feet sticking out towards me. I opened my mouth but a loud creaking followed by a crack announced the fall of a tree. Leaves and dust exploded and a red-haired woman in yellow with a fur vest coughed into a fist. 

 

“Robin?” I called into the sudden silence. She blinked a few times before jolting in surprise. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Lewis never told you what I do did he?” she fished around behind a trunk and unfolded a tripod warning sign. She looked at it, then the sky and sighed. “Oh well, I think that was the last one today anyway.” She turned and smiled. “Hello farmer! I’m the local carpenter, I’ve been looking forward to meeting the old man’s granddaughter!” 

 

Her handshake was warm and fairly calloused, 

“I’m Shiori, I think Mayor Lewis said something about you fixing up grandpa’s cabin.” she winced.

“I tried my best, but calling that a ‘shack’ works better.” The bluntness was a little unexpected but I brushed it aside with a laugh.

“Maybe. So your letter mentioned something about making it a little more cabin-like?” She brightened. 

“Now that I’m better at talking about! Follow me for a minute.” she said and turned toward the house. The man in the garage eyed me curiously through the spokes of the motorcycle, messy purple hair, similarly colored hoodie, and dark eyes. I gave him a weak smile and followed Robin through the door and to a small wooden desk with a cash register. She started rummaging around under it for something, muttering under her breath.

“So, was that your husband?” I asked. She gave a short bark of laughter and pulled several blueprints up onto the desk.

“Lord no, that’s my son Sebastian!” she said and smiled at my astonished stare. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

 

“Greetings I don’t think we’ve met before.” a man called from a hallway. He had chocolate skin, warm brown eyes, and a blue pullover.

“Ah, speak of the devil, this is my husband Demetrius.” she said. He smiled and shook my hand. “This is the new farmer…” she started.

“Shiori.” I replied. 

“That’s an interesting name.” Demetrius said, “I’m actually in a related field, I’m a scientist studying the local plants and animals.” he nodded back towards a white room with some equipment on a counter. 

“Wow, your house has a lab?” I said.

“Of course, we built it ourselves.” Robin chimed in. 

‘Really?” I asked and looked up, the work on the boards and roof were professional and looked rather old. 

“From the ground up.” she replied cheerfully. Demetrius leaned over to give her a squeeze with one arm. “Thanks for introducing yourself, come over again soon, my daughter Maru was looking forward to meet you but Harvey’s keeping her a bit late.” he smiled and turned back towards the lab.

 

Robin tapped a pencil on the desk and I looked back at the blueprints. She leapt into an explanation about styles, materials, weather concerns, and estimates.

“Woah, Robin, I have just moved here, I don’t have the money for this yet.” 

She looked at me slightly crestfallen. 

“Let’s start with a real bathroom and kitchen.” I said. 

“Seems a shame to bring everything down for just that.” she said idly. 

“Actually, the farm is overgrown, I’m going to clear out the trees for farmland eventually, could you use those?” She gave me a thoughtful look and I shrugged. 

 

She quoted a price, it was still much more than I had but no longer made my mind spin. 

“It might take awhile before I can earn that much.” I warned her. 

“I’ll tell you what.” she said. “After your first harvest I can take a downpayment of 2000g and you can pay the rest over time.” 

“A loan.” I said, my heart sank. Robin winked.

“Who said anything about a loan? You’ll still pay 5000g, just not all at once.”

I thought about it, being in debt wasn’t very comfortable but I realized I couldn’t live with river baths and cold vegetables for breakfast, not forever at least.

“You have a deal Robin.” I said and shook her hand. “I’ll come back when I have the down payment.” she waved a hand.

“Not at all, feel free to come whenever you have the time, the mountains are beautiful but it gets a little lonely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding my absence,
> 
> I know that for how long I've been on AO3 my posting rate's been pretty abysmal. I wasn't in a good place in life when I started this account, getting into it would take hours but simply put I literally couldn't support myself on my own for years. I made do well enough but the chronic feeling of not controlling your own destiny saps your will.
> 
> Could I have written more? Probably. But I know that if I forced it like that, I would have ended up resenting my favorite hobby. Luckily this story has a good ending. As of a month ago my work finally paid off and now I have a steady job doing something I'm fairly good at, don't hate, and can more than pay for me to stand on my two feet.
> 
> Now that I don't have that seed of worry and fear in my mind, writing has suddenly become fun again. I'm not going to end up going full energizer bunny, but you can expect much more consistent updates from me in the future. Some projects will get more attention that others, but I plan on continuing most of them.
> 
> I wish AO3 had a profile news page, but for now this will do.


End file.
